fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Sendaii, the Hive Queen
Defeating Sendaii, the Hive Queen’s Event Zone into Instanced version of Sendaii’s Lair. On Zone-in you will be hit by an AE (Curse of the Hivequeen) This Curse is unresistable and it’s level of its potency will vary on how many of the “curse series” you have: # Decrease the 7/8/9/10/11 Cap by 20 and Decrease Resists by 20 # Decrease the 7/8/9/10/11 Cap by 40 and Decrease Resists by 40 # Decrease the 7/8/9/10/11 Cap by 60 and Decrease Resists by 60 # Decrease the 7/8/9/10/11 Cap by 80 and Decrease Resists by 80 # Decrease the 7/8/9/10/11 Cap by 100 and Decrease Resists by 100 This curse lasts for 12 minutes. It is also known that it blocks Wunshi’s Focusing and Dire Focus, but NOT Fo7. Setting up for Sendaii Organize groups to a “natural group setting” 1 warrior, 1 Paladin/SK, 1 Druid, 1 Cleric, 1 Necromancer, 1 misc. Set 6 groups up around the room, each at one un-targetable red egg. Have the rest of the groups, assist one MA after the event has started. Then, break the “Glowing Egg”; triggering a Task Update and the start of the event! Surviving Wave 1 After breaking the Glowing Egg, the event will start and 4-5 “a venomous drone” will spawn from each RED EGG, this is known as “wave 1”. These spiders can lay down some DPS, so BE ready! Max hit is about 2000. Average HP is about 50,000 hp. Handmaidens and Acolytes are mezzable. What will happen is, Groups 1-6 are offtank/killing per each red egg, the “main” raid force ( left overs ) will be going in a clock wise fashion and assisting the MA to kill each spider, after all spiders are dead we move to Wave 2. Before wave 2 starts, the zone sets off an AE that gives EVERYONE full hp and mana, so DO NOT conserve anything Surviving Wave 2 Almost exact same thing as Wave 1, however mobs will hit for about 2200+ and have about 75,000 hp’s. The mobs spawn from the WHITE EGGS. Repeat as done as in Round 1. At the end of Wave 2, everyone again gets Full HP and Full Mana. Surviving Wave 3 Now HERE is where it gets extremely tricky! Eight minutes after wave two starts, Queen begins walking clockwise around the room. From the BLACK EGGS spawn six unmezzable "a risen ancient" that charge the raid. Once all of the adds are spawned, she is still non-aggro but will AE Hive Queen Aura when she stops walking. The Queen will pick a spot to walk to, walk to it, stop and cast AE. * Hive Queen Aura > Disease -500 > PBAE 50' > Decrease Hitpoints by 11000 When you see (or hear, since the raid should have people calling out when she moves) her moving, you need to move away from where she is heading. It is suggested setting one group on each BLACK EGG. These adds need to be offtanked and killed one at a time. SEPARATE the six "risen" mobs and tank mezz each one separately. MA/SA on the first risen + adds. Five offtanks if possible positioned and waiting for 2-6th risens, to be offtanked North. Tanks go defensive/use low aggro dps weapons to keep risen alive longest. Once the "risen" adds are separated and tank mezzed, the left over groups will assist the MA of each tank/mezz group and kill their "risen" add in the predetermined order, this way the spawned adds won't become too many and you get overwhelmed. The other five groups continue to tank mezz and not kill their "risen" add until it's their turn in the order. Risen is killed south, where one add is mezzed, other is attacked and killed (6k AE on mob death, back away before death to safe range). Three adds (two immediately mezzed, aggro built up from spare tanks/debuffed) kill off first, then kill second, then third. MA picks second original add, kills, three more adds (two mezzed/debuffed/taunted), rinse, repeat. By the time last add is dying, second offtank lures his south, to be taken by MA, and repeat above process. A spare mezzer should be lurking nearby, aware of the need to mez any pre-mature killing of offtanked risen adds. These risen (nonmezzable, AE Drachnid Drone's Shadow when killed) spawn two "an vengeful ancient" (mezzable, they AE Toxic Blast when killed). Each of these two vengeful spawn three "an enraged ancient" (mezzable, they do not AE when killed). So, each single add is nine total mobs, as demonstrated below: 1 - risen (hits 1k), 2 - vengeful (hits 1600), 3 - enraged (hits 2400) ......1...... (undead, rampages, casts Venomous Thoughts -250, 5k mana drain) ..2.......2.. (flurries, casts Spider's Embrace -100, 3k lifetap and Puncture -100, 20 range, 1420dd AE) 3.3.3...3.3.3 (enrages, casts Spider's Curse -300, reduces stats by 200 and Poison Resist by 300) Break the 1, mez the 2's. Kill a 2, and mez/kill its subsequent 3's. Then kill the second 2, and its 3's. If healer mana is a problem, you may have to break some of the 1's to mez 2's and preserve healer mana. Wave 3 kill order: risen, vengeful, enraged, enraged, enraged, vengeful, enraged, enraged, enraged. Once all are dead, everyone is granted 6k hp/mana/endurance. Once ALL the adds are dead, the Queen becomes active. Surviving the Queen Casts 2 AE's during her fight: * Venomous Fog # Decrease HP when cast by 1500 # Decrease Hitpoints by 800 per tick # Increase Poison Counter by 35 > Duration: 6 ticks > Recast Time: 30 > Resist: Poison (-400) > Range to target: 200 * Tangled Webbing # Decrease Movement by 70% # Increase Poison Counter by 15 > Duration: 1 min > Recast Time: 45 > Resist: Poison (-100) > Range to target: 70 The queen hits hard and fast (Known max of 5k, average about 3k). A LOT of HP’s, you’ll be fighting for a while. Fast heals are recommended due to her spikes (where she hits for A LOT for a round or two). Kill Queen to 75% and then the Queen Splits in four. Find the “real” queen (She’ll be hitting for the hardest, and will be a tad bit bigger than the “fakes”). Offtank the three fake queens and BURN the queen, at 45% the adds despawn. At 25% the queen then spawns a random number of adds between 30 and 50, these adds are half snare-able and half-mezzable (random number again). Dealing with these adds is a major problem. Several different ideas have been made to deal with them: * Have a paladin or shadow knight gather up the adds and bring to the group of enchanters (who should be stationed at the zone in) and have them Alternate between AE Stunning and AE Mezzing), also if things get out of control the ones who are snareable will NOT move when snared. > These adds HURT, they hit for 1100 and Quad, get them locked down As SOON AS POSSIBLE. > Burn down the Queen, then dispatch the adds with AE Ramp, AE Spells, AE EVERYTHING. The adds > DO-NOT despawn after the queen dies. Everything has to be dead to win this event. * Move some dps off Queen and on to adds. You need to be killing the adds at roughly the same pace as they spawn. Balance out your dps so that they die as fast as they spawn. > Don't AE. It just kills the person casting the AE. > Adds have under 6k hp. <-- Thats the key to your biggest problem. * Wanna kill adds on Queen fast? > Rangers + Trueshot + Hail of Arrows + Shaman Epic2 click. > Hail of Arrows is a directional AE in the same manner as the new Shaman one. The spell is similar to a berserker colley ability. It essentially "cast" 4 60dmg arrows (normal bow + arrow damage is mid 50s) at each target in the cone. Since the spiders in this case are standing still, damage is doubled. The trueshot disc doubles the damage again. Add in the crit dmg mod from the shaman epic click and you have single arrows doing 4.5k+ damage (remember up to 4 are fired at a mob). The net result is rangers can clean up rather well here. Lessons to Remember # Everyone (tanks included) MUST move away from queen. # Until the Queen splits, each tank has a specific cleric/druid assigned to heal them. # Wave 3, the clerics who can, nuke the spiders with nuke undead and use the AA to destroy/eliminate undead. # People MUST wait for the assist call to be made by the MA during the risen/enraged add phase. # People being rezzed need to be rezzed when the quenn has moved out of the area (drag them to other side when queen moving). Once rezzed people need to drag their corpse if needed if the queen starts moving. # Don't sit unless you are watching the queen for movement. # Two Enchanters seem to be the minimum for this. # Designated rezzer must be looking for corpses and people need to call out when they die. # Rezzer can swap out with a cleric who is low on mana to allow the other cleric to build up mana. # Clerics should burn through wand/rod as fast as they can click, mages be ready to provide fresh ones. Clerics should also be yaulping the entire fight. A link to help: The Spirit Realm Thread Category:EverQuest Category:Quests Category:Raids